


Wszystko i jeszcze trochę

by Death_Starlights



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Magic, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Broken Bones, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Mafia EXO, Minor Character Death, Running, Some Plot, Stargazing, We Die Like Men, or - Freeform, survive like women
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Starlights/pseuds/Death_Starlights
Summary: "- Niech ci będzie, ale niech ci ten twój wielki mistrz to obejrzy. A teraz z czym wysyła cię do mnie nasz ulubiony pan Yoo? - zapytał Jooheon biorąc od niego wymiętą listę.- To samo co zawsze. Kilogramy niepotrzebnych mu składników, a i tak pewnie wrócę za trzy godziny po następne.- Serio pytam. Po co mu półtora kilograma rumianku? Zamierza uśpić połowę miasta i zacząć przejmować władzę nad światem? – stwierdził sprzedawca wymachując puszką z ziołami."Czyli JooKyun w magic!au o którego nikt nie prosił. No jedna osoba. Ale nie to au to się nie liczy.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyun_froggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyun_froggo/gifts).

> Słowo daję to fluff  
Na razie prolog, reszta powinna zacząć pojawiać się od września.  
Jookyun, ale zobaczymy.

\- Spierdalaj kurwa.

\- O nie, nie, nie. Umówiliśmy się to teraz dobrze by było dotrzymać słowa nie sądzisz? - spytał mężczyzna pociągając chłopaka z powrotem na miejsce.

\- Nie. Dostaliście to co chcieliście teraz ja chcę dostać odrobinę spokoju - chłopak próbował wyrwać się z uścisku – Puszczaj mnie kurwa

\- Najpierw sobie coś wyjaśnimy chłopaczku. Dałeś nam zwykłą kolorową wodę. Normalnie, pewnie już by cię tu nie było, ale znaj moją dobroć. Masz jeszcze szansę i tym razem lepiej żeby to gówno zadziałało rozumiesz? - chłopak jedynie splunął mu w twarz. Jedną ręką powoli wytarł wydzielinę i zamachnął się wolną ręką by go uderzyć. Chłopak zdążył się uchylić ciągnąc go w przód. Zaczęli spadać w dół schodów obijając się o betonowe stopnie.

\- O kurwa – chłopak szybko podniósł się z ciała na którym leżał. Dookoła głowy faceta, który jeszcze chwilę temu mu groził pojawiła się kałuża krwi. Stale powiększająca się kałuża krwi. - To źle, to bardzo kurwa źle, żyjesz prawda, typie odezwij się - chłopak kopnął leżącego w żebra jednak ciało nie poruszyło się.

\- O Karmo - powiedział jeszcze i wybiegł na styczniowy mróz.


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1

Changkyun idiota

  
Changkyun biegł. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie fakt, że Changkyun nienawidził biegać. Była to jedna z dwóch rzeczy, która skutecznie zniechęcała go do praktyk u pana Yoo, który musiał wszystko mieć na czas. Oznaczało to, w skrócie, że Im musiał biegać przez całe miasto do konkretnego sklepu po składniki i inne akcesoria, które akurat zażyczył sobie jego mistrz. Plus był taki, że przez ostatnie pół roku zaczynał sobie wyrabiać łydki i nawet trochę schudł. Bieganie parę razy dziennie na drugą stronę miasta dobrze wpływało na jego formę, trochę gorzej na samopoczucie, ale jakoś je znosił. Dodatkowo w sklepie podbijał sobie motywację do tych morderczych biegów. Tak jak teraz na przykład, Changkyun otworzył drzwi do "Wszystko i jeszcze trochę" i pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił było znalezienie wzrokiem uroczego sprzedawcy.   
Drugą - przewrócenie się o próg w wejściu. Z gracją i hukiem wylądował na sklepowych płytkach zwracając tym uwagę Jooheona. Od razu wstał i, po otrzepaniu spodni, ruszył do lady. Jeśli będzie udawać, że nic się nie stało to nic się nie stanie. Wyciągnął listę od pana Yoo, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć odezwał się Jooheon.

\- Wszystko okej?

\- Jasne. Znaczy chyba. Tak myślę. - stwierdził Changkyun mnąc listę w dłoniach. Nie było okej. Łokieć bolał go jak jasna cholera, ale trzeba zacisnąć zęby i dożyć do końca dnia.

\- Jesteś pewien? To nie wyglądało za przyjemnie, spadłeś na łokieć.

\- Jestem pewien. Jest dobrze, może trochę boli, ale gwarantuję zostanie tylko siniak – Changkyun pomachał parę razy ręką na dowód. W oczach stanęły mu łzy.

\- Niech ci będzie, ale niech ci ten twój wielki mistrz to obejrzy. A teraz z czym wysyła cię do mnie nasz ulubiony pan Yoo? - zapytał Jooheon biorąc od niego wymiętą listę.

\- To samo co zawsze. Kilogramy niepotrzebnych mu składników, a i tak pewnie wrócę za trzy godziny po następne.

\- Serio pytam. Po co mu półtora kilograma rumianku? Zamierza uśpić połowę miasta i zacząć przejmować władzę nad światem? – stwierdził sprzedawca wymachując puszką z ziołami

\- Słuchaj to ma nawet sens, sam mówiłeś, że nikogo nie ma, większość pracy wykonuje w piwnicy. W sumie nic dziwnego jak na maga, ale słuchaj dalej. Jest złośliwy, ma przerażający śmiech i nienawidzi gdy coś nie jest na czas. Jak dla mnie brzmi jak początkujący złoczyńca. Jooheon położył rumianek na ladzie i schylił się by sięgnąć do szafek po resztę składników.

\- I szkoli ciebie! Nie zaczął jeszcze dobrze szerzyć zła i już sobie wychowuje następcę. Przyznaj się Changkyun, że tak naprawdę razem z panem Yoo planujecie przejać władzę nad światem i pozbyć się całej marchwi na kontynencie.

\- Moment, czemu marchwi? – zapytał Changkyun. Jak dotąd, śledząc ruchy Jooheona, średnio przysłuchiwał się kolejnej teorii spiskowej na temat jego mentora. Była to wersja 94 i to nie najgorsza. Na ladzie przed nim stały już przygotowane worki z ziołami, butelka z wodą księżycową i po trzy sztabki srebra z miedzią. Część pewnie zmieści się we wcześniej przygotowaną torbę, ale noszenie tego wszystkiego nie napawało go radością, zwłaszcza z bolącym ramieniem.

\- Każdy Zły potrzebuje motywacji do bycia złym. Może twój mentor ognistą pasją nienawidzi marchwi? Albo trawy. I będzie masowo ją wycinać z ogródków.

\- Myślę, że wycinałby wierzby. Wiecznie narzeka na tą stojącą przed pracownią, ale nieee... On sobie rąk brudzić nie będzie. To wierzba stoi jak stała.

\- Widzisz słońce? Tak właśnie rodzą się dyktatorzy, przez wierzby zasłaniające widok z okna!

* * *

\- Piętnaście minut Changkyun, bijesz własne rekordy – powiedział pan Yoo zauważając chłopaka wchodzącego do pracowni.

\- Widzi pan? Jest coraz lepiej! A teraz nawet wiem gdzie to jest – odpowiedział chłopak z dumą kładąc torbę ze składnikami na stół. Zaciskając zęby z bólu, zaczął wypakowywać zakupy, wyjątkowo ciesząc się z zapracowania swojego mentora. Ból bólem, ale musiał przygotować serię zaklęć na wystawę w sklepie, a potem pewnie znowu biec coś załatwić. Nie miał czasu na byle stłuczenia. Upewniając się, że jego mentor nie widzi, wypił pierwszy eliksir przeciwbólowy jaki znalazł i wrócił do pracowni. Wziął z szuflady odpowiednie papirusy i zajął wolne miejsce obok Kihyuna. Samo ich zwijanie i opatrywanie zaklęciem nie było trudne. W lewej dłoni trzymał papirusy, a nieuszkodzoną ręką wykonywał większość pracy i już po chwili z bólu zostało mu mdłe ćmienie w łokciu. Pierwsza partia zaklęć zaczęła powoli zagracać jego stanowisko pracy. Changkyun został przez nią (oraz przez znaczący wzrok Kihyuna) zmuszony wstać i rozłożyć je na witrynach. Żaden problem. Pomijając lewą rękę, którą bał się poruszyć. Ostrożnie zebrał wszystkie zaklęcia na tacę i ruszył po schodach na zaplecze. Stamtąd musiał jedynie przejść do głównej części sklepu i poukładać wszystkie papirusy na odpowiednich witrynach. Proste. Albo nie całkiem, bo w ostatniej chwili Changkyun zahaczył łokciem o framugę drzwi oddzielających zaplecze. Taca z hukiem upadła na ziemię, a za nią chłopak trzymający się za łokieć. Krzyk bólu i agonii doszedł aż do piwnicy, bo już minutę później Kihyun siedział przy swoim praktykancie rzucając zaklęcie diagnozujące.

* * *

\- To co, może teraz powiesz co się stało w ciągu tych magicznych dwóch godzin jak cię nie było? Zostałeś wysłany po parę rzeczy a wracasz mi tu z połamaną ręką!

\- To był wypadek proszę pana...

\- Po raz tysięczny dzieciaku, wszystko tylko nie „proszę pana". Ale kontynuuj, bardzo chętnie się dowiem co się stało.

\- Wywaliłem się.

\- Powiedz chociaż, że nie na pustej drodze. Błagam.

\- Uh. Na progu sklepu.

\- Naprawdę? Na prawie niewidocznym progu, sięgającym dosłownie trzech centymetrów?

\- Tym samym.

\- Dobra Karmo, jakim cudem ty dożyłeś do teraz Changkyun?

\- Im Changkyun – zawołał lekarz wychodząc na korytarz przychodni zapraszając ich obu do gabinetu. „Chae Hyungwon" mówiła plastikowa plakietka przyczepiona do białego kitla mężczyzny. Tuż obok niej wisiała następna, czarna z napisem „Memento mori" i znaczącą białą czaszką na środku. Changkyun został usadzony na kozetcę z poleceniem zdjęcia bluzy i odłożeniem lodu, który dotąd przykładał do ręki.

\- Co dokładnie się stało? - spytał lekarz wykonując wstępną diagnozę.

\- Upadłem na podłogę. Rękę miałem zgiętą jakoś o tak – Changkyun pokazał na swojej prawej ręce – i to tyle w sumie.

\- Mhm. Złamanie końca dalszego kości ramiennej. Będzie trzeba założyć gips, i przepiszę panu jeszcze parę eliksirów na ból. Tylko należy pilnować aby brać je regularnie bo raz pan zapomni i chuj bombki strzeli.

\- Przepraszam co? - wtrącił się Kihyun.

\- No koniec. Po ptakach. Będzie trzeba przyjechać na zastrzyk żeby znowu zadziałały. A pan kim właściwie jest?

\- Bratem.

\- Nie wyglądają panowie zbyt podobnie – zauważył Hyungwon podnosząc wzrok znad wypisywanej recepty.

\- Mamy różnych ojców. - stwierdził Kihyun zaciskając zęby.

\- Był pan przy wypadku?

\- Nie. Na początku ten bachor nawet nie powiedział, że coś się stało.

\- To by wyjaśniało opuchliznę dookoła. No dobrze, proszę podać rękę założymy teraz gips i za miesiąc proszę przyjść na zdjęcie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to pierwszy rozdział za nami.   
Mamy wrzesień więc już był na niego czas.  
Następny rozdział prawdopodobnie za tydzień, ale wszystko zależy od szkoły i natłoku wszystkich zajęć.   
A ciężko z tym będzie


	3. Rozdział 2

** __ ** __

Rozdział 2

UFO

\- Czy to nie to ten wspaniały Im Changkyun? I to ze złamaną ręką? A tak się zapierałeś że „nie, nic mi nie jest".

\- Bo nic nie było. Dopóki nie jebnąłem o drzwi – stwierdził chłopak opierając się o ladę.

\- I cudem postanowiłeś zmienić zdanie i pójść sam do lekarza. Przepraszam, nie wierzę.

\- Nie poszedłem sam, Kihyun ze mną poszedł.

\- Jak to poszedł z tobą?! - No normalnie.

\- Kyun. Słońce. To psuje ponad trzy teorie z mojej listy! To nie jest normalne, twój szef powinien siedzieć w domu, a na widok słońca syczeć, ewentualnie warczeć!

\- Moment. Czekaj. Stop. Słońce?

\- Bo rozświetlasz mój dzień swoją obecnością.

\- Jooheon stop.

\- Ale ty tak ładnie się rumienisz. – zauważył sprzedawca

\- A ty masz ładne dołeczki, a jednak się powstrzymuję. – powiedział Changkyun. Zaraz jednak się zamknął zdając sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział. Jooheon jedynie uśmiechnął się, oparł twarz na dłoni i zapytał:

\- Bolało jak spadłeś z nieba?

\- O nie. Obudziłem demona.

\- Okej, to było nietrafione, ale poczekaj. Nie bolą cię nogi jak tak ciągle chodzisz po mojej głowie?

\- Proszę przestań.

\- Szturmowałbym cię jak Strefę 51.

\- Czy jak dam ci gips żebyś sobie po nim popisał to skończysz?

\- Nigdy. Ale daj rękę, chcę coś napisać – Jooheon wyciągnął z kubka, stojącego na ladzie, czarny marker.

\- Czy to UFO?- zapytał Changkyun patrząc na kształt dziwnie przypominający fasolkę.

\- To symbol mojej sympatii do ciebie. A wiesz co mógłbyś mi dać w ramach swojej sympatii do mnie?

\- Swój numer?

\- Jak ty mnie świetnie rozumiesz.

* * *

Minhyuk westchnął głośno. Na tyle głośno, że usłyszał go jego chłopak rozkładający towar na zapleczu. Był to zabieg w całości zaplanowany mający na celu zwrócenie uwagi mężczyzny. Tyle tylko, że nie działał, a był to chwyt sprawdzony i w siedmiu na dziesięć przypadków skuteczny. Nie przypominał sobie żeby w ostatnim czasie zepsuł kolejną ładowarkę, zalał magazyn albo przyniósł do domu psa. Minhyuk musiał obrać nową taktykę zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Wymagało to koncentracji i wyrafinowania na jakie stać było tylko jego, a to też wyłącznie w dobry dzień. Wstał znad lady kierując się w stronę zaplecza, gdy drzwi do sklepu otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Potrzebuję pomocy. – krzyknął Jooheon. Z zaplecza doszedł dźwięk puszek spadających na ziemię, a zaraz po nim zza progu wyjrzał Hyunwoo.

\- Coś się stało? Krwawisz? Ktoś cię napadł?

\- Nie! Jest gorzej! Dużo, dużo gorzej. – stwierdził Jooheon opierając się o blat.

\- No to mów co się dzieje, zanim obaj tu zejdziemy na zawał – Minhyuk otworzył mu przejście na drugą stronę lady.

Jooheon usiadł na wolnym stołku patrząc na stojącą przed nim parę.

\- Ten chłopak. Ze sklepu pana Yoo? Poprosiłem go dziś o numer i dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że coś muszę zrobić i kompletnie nie wiem co i pomocy chyba zaczynam panikować. – powiedział na jednym wdechu chłopak patrząc wyczekująco na dwójkę starszych mężczyzn.

\- No nareszcie coś zrobiłeś ze swoim nie-tak-tajnym zauroczeniem! Całe szczęście, to już zaczynało być bolesne do oglądania. – stwierdził Minhyuk opierając się o swojego chłopaka.

\- Proszę nie teraz. Teraz panikujemy bo nie wiem co z tym fantem zrobić. Mam czekać trzy dni? Mam napisać? Zadzwonić?

\- Po pierwsze się uspokoić. A po drugie napisać dzisiaj. Kihyun ma dziwną awersję do słońca, więc jutro i tak będziesz musiał pogadać z tym chłopakiem. – Hyunwoo objął jedną ręką Minhyuka, drugą opierając się o blat. Jak on chciałby mieć takie problemy.

\- Co napisać? Przecież nie wyślę mu losowego mema o kosmitach.

\- Nie?

\- Chociaż to mogłoby zadziałać. – przyznał Jooheon obracając w dłoniach komunikator.

\- To na co czekasz? Chłopak sam się nie poderwie! Chyba, że wolisz wyrobić nadgodziny to chodź, przez ciebie zrzuciłem trzy półki na zapleczu. – zaoferował Hyunwoo.

\- Ale jesteście pewni? Bo ja nie. Potrzebuję żeby chociaż któryś z was był za mnie pewien.

\- Mam to zrobić za ciebie? Z takim nastawieniem to ja się nie dziwię, że to zajęło aż pół roku. – zironizował Minhyuk podchodząc do chłopaka.

\- Nie, nie zostaw mnie – Jooheon podniósł rękę z urządzeniem wyżej, tak żeby mężczyzna jej nie dosięgnął. – Muszę dojrzeć do tej decyzji.

\- Ta, jasne. Skoro Hyunwoo był w stanie wyznać miłość w samym środku sexshopu to ty możesz wysłać durnego mema. Co najgorszego może się stać? Nie odpisze ci? Oh nie. Albo gorzej, napisze, że już widział. Doprawdy tragedia.

\- Hej, nie zostawiaj mnie tu! Jestem w potrzebie! Min!

\- Idę zająć się poważnymi sprawami i zrobić ten porządek na zapleczu bo żaden z was najwidoczniej się do tego nie pali. A ty kochanie mam nadzieję, zmotywujesz naszego ulubionego przyjaciela żeby przestał być ciotą i napisał. Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem Joo, ale opanuj się trochę. – powiedział Minhyuk znikając za drzwiami. W sklepie została tylko ich dwójka.

\- Nie pomogę ci. To, że chodzę z tym tam idiotą nie znaczy, że wiem jak to zrobiłem.

\- Wiem.

\- Świetnie. Wiesz co teraz powinieneś zrobić?

\- Wysłać wiadomość?

\- Tak. A potem iść pomóc Minhyukowi, bo najpewniej rozpieprzył wszystko jeszcze bardziej niż było.

\- Przyszedłem po poradę, nie żeby wyrabiać nadgodziny. – Jooheon wstał z zajmowanego przez siebie taboretu, gotowy do wyjścia.

\- Jak chcesz. Ale to ty jutro będziesz musiał się połapać z tym bałaganie, masz poranną zmianę. - Dobra, ale chcę za to kasę. - zastrzegł chłopak kierując się w stronę zaplecza.

\- Najpierw mem, bo każę Minhyukowi usiąść na tobie i będziecie tak siedzieć aż nie wstanie. A wiesz, że akurat on nie będzie mieć zastrzeżeń.

Jooheon westchnął. Wziął komunikator do ręki, wybrał odpowiedniego mema z kosmitami i wysłał. Nie było co tego przedłużać, najwyżej zmieni sobie zmiany na nocne. A potem numer. W ostateczności wyprowadzi się z miasta. To przecież nic takiego. Wszedł na zaplecze zastając tam rozsypane zioła i ziemię z niektórych roślin. W kącie była mała kałuża w której postanowiło się zamoczyć parę skrawków papirusu. Po środku tego wszystkiego siedział Minhyuk z puszką w dłoni.

Sprzątanie tego wszystkiego zajęło im ponad trzy godziny, bo jak się okazało jedna z półek pękła w pół i musieli improwizować. Żaden z nich nie był magiem, ani nie miał takiego na zawołanie więc musieli zadowolić się podbiciem półki w miejscu złamania cudem znalezioną deską. Nie było to ani bezpieczne ani estetyczne, ale musiało starczyć na parę dni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tarararam!  
Lepszego rozdziału już tu nie będzie można zamykać ten kram.  
Żart.   
Ale przyszły tydzień będzie ciężki więc może nie być rozdziału. Tak tylko uprzedzam.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka na początku bo ważne.  
W ciągu następnych dwóch tygodni będzie następny, bo trudne czasy nadeszły.  
I rozdział nie sprawdzony.

Rozdział 3

Zegarek

Zrobił to po raz kolejny. Wywalił się w sklepie przez ten jebany próg, tym razem chyba nawet nic sobie nie łamiąc. Nie zdążył spojrzeć na kasę, ale miał nadzieję, że nie stoi przy niej Jooheon. Wystarczająco najadł się wstydu ostatnim razem i nie potrzebował powtórki. Podniósł się szybko strzepując z siebie piasek. Gips wyglądał na nienaruszony, ręka nie bolała więc z ulgą wszedł dalej. Tyle, że nikogo nie było. Cofnął się zobaczyć czy na drzwiach nie wisi jakaś kartka z informacją. Pusto. Wrócił do środka i podszedł do lady. Na blacie nie leżał żaden dzwonek, ani guzik z dopiskiem "zadzwoń, zaraz przyjdę!". Wychylił się zaglądając na zaplecze, ale jedyne co zobaczył to półki. Tak jakby cała ściana przed nim nie była nimi zapełniona.

\- Przepraszam? - krzyknął Changkyun w nadziei, że jednak ktoś poza nim jest w środku. Coś ciężkiego spadło na zapleczu. Słychać było jeszcze wdzięczne "kurwa mać" i zza zaplecza wyjrzał Minhyuk. Nie jego spodziewał się zobaczyć, ale może to i lepiej.

\- O Kyunnie! Co mogę dla ciebie dziś zrobić? Ten stary zgred pewnie znowu nie chciał się sam ruszyć na zewnątrz. Myślę, że po takim czasie nawet gdyby chciał to od razu słońce by go spaliło. A smród palonej skóry to nic przyjemnego, z tym jednym musisz mi zaufać. - zastrzegł sprzedawca.

Changkyun w odpowiedzi podał mu wymiętą listę w pełni spodziewając się co zaraz usłyszy.

\- Jasna cholera, czy Kihyuna do reszty pojebało w tej jego zatęchłej piwnicy?

\- Z tego co wiem cyrkulacja powietrza w naszej pracowni jest całkiem okej.

\- Kyun, nie ważne jak bardzo chciałbym się teraz zaśmiać, nie mogę. Na takie ilości robi się zamówienia. Nie wysyła nastolatka ze złamaną ręką.

\- Okej, ale

\- Nie ma ale. Sprzedam ci połowę z tego. Reszta paczk. Nie ma kurna opcji, że wyślę cię w takim stanie z tyloma rzeczami. - stwierdził Minhyuk patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Chłopak wiedział, że są rzeczy i fakty z którymi nie powinien walczyć. Zwłaszcza jeśli po drugiej stronie lady stał Minhyuk.

\- No. To skoro już ustaliliśmy po co przyszedłeś, powiedz jak tam nasza nowa, urocza para? - spytał Lee sięgając po szałwię.

\- Jaka para?

\- Ty i pewien sprzedawca, który niestety dziś nie mógł stawić się na zmianie.

Och. To rodziło pewne problemy. Z pewnością on i Jooheon nie byli parą. Jeszcze. Przez ostatnie parę dni jedynie wymieniali się memami, ale to wszystko. Cieszył się, że w końcu miał większe szanse ruszyć swoją znajomość z Jooheonem dalej. Tyle, że jakoś nie wychodziło. Być może dlatego, że on sam bał się w którą stronę to się potoczy. Albo dlatego, że obaj byli zajęci i na koniec dnia łatwiej było wysłać durnego kosmitę w czapce urodzinowej niż napisać bardziej konstruktywną wiadomość.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tu pracujesz. - powiedział Changkyun zmieniając temat.

\- Bo nie pracuję. Hyunwoo i Jooheon mieli coś do załatwienia więc wypełniam swoją wewnętrzną pustkę porządkując zaplecze.

\- I jak ci idzie zapełnianie tej pustki?

\- Kurewsko dobrze. Właśnie upuściłem karton w którym prawdopoodbnie były jakieś szkła, a jedna półka złowieszczo na mnie skrzypi. Cudnie.

\- Brzmi jak świetna zabawa

\- No ja nie wątpię, że chciałbyś się zamienić. Też wolałbym siedzieć w jednym miejscu przez cały dzień zamiast biegać przez miasto.

* * *

Sklep Kihyuna działał przez sześć dni w tygodniu, dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Przynajmniej w teorii. " Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy ktoś będzie potrzebował akurat twojej pomocy" usłyszał Changkyun gdy zapytał czemu prawie zawsze są otwarci. Odpowiedzi towarzyszył uśmiech sugerujacy mu, że chodziło o coś więcej niż zwykła chęć pomocy. Rzadko kiedy w sklepie znajdowało się więcej niż trzech klientów na raz. Drzwi wejściowe był białe, zrobione z drewna, a w górnej części posiadały szybę, przez którą dało radę zajrzeć do środka. Po bokach znajdowały się dwa duże okna wpuszczające dużo światła do wnętrza i dając wgląd na nieszczęsną wierzbę. Kihyunowi nigdy nie przeszkadzały zwierzęta w sklepie, zwłaszcza że często to one miały zostać objęte danym zaklęciem. Ściany sklepu miały specyficzny jasno fioletowy kolor, wyglądający dziwnie na tle całego sklepu. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu Kihyun nie planował go przemalowywać i Changkyun tylko domyślał się, że miało to związek z poprzednimi właścicielami. Z sufitu zwisała jedna paprotka wisząca przy oknie. Nazywała się Dior i była doskonałym słuchaczem gdy była potrzeba się wyżalić. Z kolei naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowała się lada. Blat zrobiony z ciemnozielonego kamienia kompletnie nie pasował do reszty. Ponownie, Changkyun pozostawił to bez komentarza. Po lewej i prawej stronie lady stały witryny z najpopularniejszymi zaklęciami i eliksirami. O jedną ze ścian opierały się półki z książkami. Były na sprzedaż choć rzadko kto dawał się skusić na "Rytuały przywołujące kocie demony – Poziom Pierwszy".

Tak wyglądała oficjalna część sklepu. Prawdziwa magia działa się w pracowni znajdującej sie piętro niżej. To w niej Kihyun przygotowywał wszystkie zaklęcia i eliksiry (z drobną pomocą Changkyuna od niedawna). Pomieszczenie było ciemniejsze od sklepu, głównie za sprawą szarych ścian i ciemnych regałów które je zasłaniały. W wolnych miejscach porozwieszane były schematy kręgów magicznych, instrukcje budowy amuletów i listy zamienników składników tak na wszelki wypadek. Ścianę naprzeciwległą schodów zajmował blat roboczy obejmujący całą długość ściany. Cały pokój oświetlały zawieszone przy suficie kryształy energetyczne. Było to na tyle przydatne, że rachunek za prąd był zdecydowanie mniejszy. Jednak ta część sklepu była zamknięta dla klientów. Chyba, że problem był wyjątkowo trudny i wymagał większej przestrzeni do rozwiązania. Ale to były pojedyncze wyjątki.

Kihyun siedząc przy ladzie i zapełniając sobie wolny czas krzyżówką wcale nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tego konkretnego lekarza w swoim sklepie.

\- Dzień dobry w czym mogę pomóc? – spytał odkładając krzyżówkę na bok. Na twarzy Hyungwona widoczne było zaskoczenie, najwyraźniej nie wiedział czyj jest sklep. Dobrze. Obędzie się bez zbędnej rozmowy.

\- Potrzebuję zaklęcia. - stwierdził kładąc stary zegarek na blacie. - Ochronnego dokładniej.

\- No jak dla mnie to na to za późno – Kihyun podniósł jedną brew patrząc na pobitą szybkę i zużyty pasek od zegarka. - Ale zegarmistrz jest dwie ulice dalej gdyby był pan zainteresowany. - dodał złośliwie odkładając przedmiot na ladę.

Naprawdę, patrząc na poniszczony przedmiot nie było trudno się domyśleć jakie zaklęcie chciał. Chyba, że sklep nie był tak wielobranżowy jak nazwa zakładała, a właściciel bardziej złośliwy niż myślał.

\- W takim razie niech pan zmieni nazwę nad sklepem, bo chyba chodzi o bardziej seksualny rodzaj wielobranżowości niż myślałem. - zirytował się Hyungwon. Wziął zegarek z lady i spoglądając na Kihyuna wyszedł.

Najwyżej znajdzie innego maga żeby mu pomógł. To nie mogło być przecież takie trudne.

* * *

Był w błędzie. Nie miał czasu na podróż na drugi koniec prowincji po jedno zaklęcie z dwóch powodów. Hoseok wyjeżdżał za dwa dni, a nie było opcji, że Hyungwon dostanie wolne w pracy. Jazda do Genju zajęłaby cały dzień, optymistyczna wersja zakładająca, że wróci jeszcze w nocy i tak była naciągana bo do tego czasu jego brat mógłby wyjechać. Zostawało mu przełknąć niesmak, zacisnąć zęby i wrócić do sklepu Yoo.

* * *

Wieczorem, gdy wracał ze swojej zmiany w szpitalu sklep był otwarty. Nie cieszył się z tego, ale im szybciej tam wejdzie tym szybciej będzie miał to z głowy. Może akurat ktoś inny będzie przy kasie? Kihyun mógł być magiem, ale to było fizycznie niemożliwe żeby sam brał wszystkie zmiany w ciągu tygodnia. Z sercem pełnym nadziei otworzył drzwi. Tylko po to by stracić wszystkie złudzenia jakie posiadał. Kihyun za to uśmiechnął się szeroko jak zobaczył kto wchodzi. Z pełnym profesjonalizmem i uprzejmością na jaką było go stać powitał klienta.

\- Dobry wieczór, jestem właścicielem zakładu Yoo Kihyun. Życzy pan sobie jakichś konkretnych usług, może fetysze o których powinniśmy poinformować dziewczynki wcześniej?

To był moment w którym Hyungwon zaczął żałować. Moment trwał dokładnie trzy sekundy zanim Chae stwierdził w myślał głośne "Jebać".

\- Przyszedłem po zaklęcie.

\- Och. Więc dzisiaj jednak nie prowadzę agencji towarzyskiej? Trochę za późno mi pan powiedział, dziewczynki zdążyły się już ucieszyć na klientów.

\- Czy to jest konieczne?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Ten sklep powstał z myślą o pomocy wszystkim, czemu miałbym pana wykluczać z tego spektrum? - zapytał z udawaną troską w głosie. Kihyun planował korzystać z tej sytuacji ile mógł. Oparł dłonie o blat patrząc intensywnie w Hyungwona. Może i był przystojny, ale przy tym dupkiem.

Hyungwon spojrzał na własny zegarek. 23:30. Za dziesięć godzin Hoseok miał wsiąść do pociągu i odjechać na Karma wie ile czasu. Być może na zawsze.

\- Czy jak przeproszę za wczorajszy incydent pomoże mi pan?

\- Najpierw musi pan przeprosić.

\- Zatem przepraszam za moje słowa, mam nadzieję, że jest pan w stanie mi to wybaczyć i przejść przez początkowe nieprzyjemności i mi pomóc.

\- Było tak trudno proszę pana? - wystawił w stronę Hyungwona rękę – Yoo Kihyun. Nie będzięmy się przerzucać uprzejmościami.

\- Chae Hyungwon.

\- Wydaje mi się, że coś dla mnie miałeś? - spytał. Na ladzie został położony ten sam, zużyty zegarek.


End file.
